


I lie awake and watch it all it feels like thousand eyes

by sidhedcv



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-24 12:17:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6153454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhedcv/pseuds/sidhedcv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>II - La prima volta che Costantino lo vede, Augusto ha i gomiti appoggiati sul legno scheggiato del tavolo di una bettola alla periferia di Bisanzio — e tutto in lui urla disperazione e voglia di affogare qualsiasi siano i suoi pensieri in vino pessimo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**i.**

La prima volta che lo vede, Costantino è seduto per terra in mezzo alla polvere e spiega, con gli occhi che brillano di una luce sconosciuta, qualcosa che Augusto non riesce bene a capire ai ragazzi seduti intorno a lui. Costantino gesticola, incoraggia i suoi alunni a fare domande, risponde a quelle stesse domande quasi con gioia, si infervora e allo stesso tempo mantiene una calma regale e da quei gesti Augusto non riesce a distogliere lo sguardo nemmeno per un singolo istante.

Costantino parla per ore e Augusto rimane a sentirlo — senza capire nulla di quello che sta dicendo, perché l’altro parla di nomi che un semplice soldato non ha mai sentito prima di quel momento, esprime concetti che un uomo come lui fatica a comprendere — fino a quando il sole non comincia a calare e anche l’ultimo dei giovani se ne va. Lo guarda, Costantino, quando finalmente rimane da solo e tra i due aleggiano una serie di domande a cui nemmeno Augusto sa rispondere.

_Perché sei qui? Chi sei? Che cosa desideri?_ Augusto non sa rispondere a nessuna di quelle domande inespresse, non sa fare altro che continuare a guardare Costantino da qualche passo di distanza, fino a quando anche lui se ne va e lo lascia da solo con i suoi pensieri.

Gli Dei devono essere i fautori di quello che è successo, ne è certo, forse Venere per spingerlo verso un amore che non ha mai desiderato, forse Marte per punirlo di aver pensato di essere stanco di fare la guerra, forse lo stesso Giove per un qualche motivo che Augusto non sa spiegare.

 

**ii.**

Augusto torna, un paio di giorni più tardi, e trova Costantino nella stessa identica situazione della prima volta: circondato da studenti e seduto per terra. Si chiede come sia possibile che, vestito con una semplice toga bianca — con l’unico ornamento rappresentato da quella pelle tanto scura e quei capelli lucidi e lunghissimi —, seduto in mezzo alla polvere di Roma, riesca comunque a risultare tanto elegante, tanto regale da costringere Augusto a domandarsi se non sia in realtà una divinità sotto forma mortale. Ci ha pensato, oh, ha riflettuto così tanto su questa eventualità che ai suoi occhi non sembra poi tanto stravagante — non quando tutto quello che Costantino fa sembra l’essenza stessa di un essere divino. Non quando Costantino lo guarda e lui trema di paura — lui! Che non ha mai temuto nessuna battaglia, lui che non ha mai avuto paura davanti a nessun esercito nemico, lui che non è mai stato spaventato da nessuna ferita.  
Costantino lo guarda, i suoi occhi gli scavano dentro ed improvvisamente Augusto avverte il suo corpo scosso dalla stessa identica scarica di adrenalina che sente poco prima di una battaglia. Costantino lo guarda, i suoi occhi gli scavano dentro e Augusto non può fare altro che scappare e sentirsi, per la prima volta in tutta la sua intera vita, niente di più e niente di meno che un codardo.

 

**iii.**

Riesce, dopo giorni e giorni di riflessioni e di sentimenti contrastanti, a tornare per la terza volta a vedere Costantino — perché _vedere_ è esattamente quello che fa: si ferma a pochi passi di distanza dal gruppo di giovani che lo ascoltano e si limita a guardarlo per ore e ore, dimenticandosi tutto il resto del mondo, tutto il resto di Roma che gli passa accanto senza che a lui importi davvero.

A volte Costantino solleva lo sguardo su di lui, senza smettere nemmeno per un singolo istante di parlare e spiegare concetti che Augusto ancora non capisce ai propri alunni, e lo osserva per pochi, interminabili secondi. Augusto pensa che potrebbe vivere anche di quei pochi attimi, dello sguardo di Costantino su di sé soltanto per quei pochi istanti. Augusto pensa che potrebbe smettere di mangiare e bere e dormire se soltanto Costantino continuasse a guardarlo un po’ di più, soltanto un poco di più, soltanto qualche secondo ancora. Poi Costantino distoglie lo sguardo e torna a concentrarsi sulle proprie lezioni e il mondo sbocciato nel cuore di Augusto appassisce all’improvviso — Augusto torna a sentire la fame e la sete e la stanchezza, Augusto torna ad essere un mortale, Augusto torna ad essere una vita senza significato e il mondo torna a girare esattamente come faceva fino a qualche ora prima.

 

**iv.**

La prima volta che Costantino gli parla, Augusto scopre che il mondo assume un’intera gamma di sfumature diverse soltanto grazie alla voce dell’altro. Costantino gli rivolge una singola, brevissima domanda — « _che cosa ti porta qui tutti i giorni?_ » che per Augusto non è né breve né semplice. Che cosa lo porta in mezzo a quella piazza tutti i giorni? Che cosa lo spinge ad ascoltare cose che non capisce e a passare ogni singolo momento libero della sua giornata ad osservare Costantino senza fare altro, senza nemmeno _desiderare_ di fare altro? Augusto non sa rispondere a se stesso e di certo non sa rispondere alla domanda che Costantino gli ha posto — e rimane in silenzio così come ha fatto tante volte prima, così come ormai riesce a fare tanto bene.

Costantino non insiste e ricomincia la lezione come se nulla fosse successo e Augusto si chiede se non ha appena sprecato l’unica occasione che gli Dei hanno intenzione di concedergli. Occasione per cosa, si chiede poi quando finalmente anche l’ultimo studente se ne va e lascia Costantino da solo, occasione per cosa? Che cosa desidera davvero da lui? Che cosa vuole che succeda, che cosa spera nel profondo del proprio cuore? E come può non saper rispondere nemmeno a questi interrogativi? Cosa c’è che non va in lui, che cosa si è _rotto_ in lui?

Costantino se ne va regalandogli un lungo sguardo interrogativo e per l’ennesima volta Augusto non riesce a spiegarsi nemmeno a se stesso.

 

**v.**

«Non so né leggere né scrivere» confessa a Costantino quando il coraggio torna finalmente ad avvolgerlo nella sua solita armatura; «avevo imparato quando ero piccolo ma non so più come si faccia» sente il bisogno di specificare perché non vuole che Costantino pensi male di lui e teme che possa crederlo troppo stupido perfino per dedicargli un singolo istante di attenzione.

Contrariamente a quanto si aspettasse — contrariamente a quanto i suoi timori e le sue paure hanno suggerito nel corso degli ultimi giorni —, Costantino non ride. Costantino non ride, non lo caccia via, non lo guarda con sufficienza, non lo tratta come se fosse un appestato.

Costantino lo guarda e nei suoi occhi Augusto legge lo stesso sguardo che ha visto nelle statue di Giunone — e per l’ennesima volta ha troppa paura per parlare, troppa paura per fare qualsiasi cosa che non sia rimanere sotto quello sguardo quasi incandescente e aspettare la propria fine. 

«Posso insegnarti, se vuoi» è tutto quello che dice, mandando all’aria ogni singola ipotesi di Augusto, con lo sguardo più gentile che abbia mai visto; «rinfrescarti la memoria» specifica per non essere crudele e Augusto lo ama tremendamente per questo.

«Mi piacerebbe» ammette dopo qualche esitazione, sedendosi accanto a Costantino e lasciando che l’altro lo prenda per mano e lo guidi in qualcosa che Augusto aveva ormai dato per perso.

 

**vi.**

Costantino è paziente e gentile in modi che Augusto nemmeno riesce a concepire: non urla contro di lui quando Augusto sbaglia, non alza mai la voce, non perde mai la pazienza, non gli fa mai notare quanto riesca ad essere stupido — e Augusto si rende conto di esserlo davvero rispetto a lui e se ne vergogna tantissimo —, non lo fa mai sentire male per quello che non sa.

Costantino gli insegna di nuovo a leggere e a scrivere e a tenere il conto, fino a quando Augusto si sente di nuovo una persona e non più una macchina da guerra, fino a quando Augusto sa che se volesse potrebbe leggere uno di quei libri che a Costantino piacciono tanto. Fino a quando Augusto si rende conto che il divario tra lui e Costantino non potrà mai essere colmato davvero, no, ma che almeno non ha più motivo di vergognarsi di se stesso davanti a lui.

Perfino quando le loro piccole lezioni private giungono ad un termine, Augusto continua ad andare a sentire Costantino parlare dei moti degli astri e dell’infinito e dell’essenza delle cose. Costantino lo guarda ogni volta e ogni volta gli sorride, ornato della bellezza che gli dona il sapere e della polvere delle strade di Roma che lo arricchisce più di qualsiasi gioiello.

 

**vii.**

Augusto trova che ci sia qualcosa di profondamente sbagliato nel vedere Costantino senza gioielli, senza vestiti eleganti, senza i degni ornamenti che una regina meriterebbe. E come altro considerare Costantino se non una regina? Con quello sguardo incredibilmente fiero e quei modi regali, con quel modo di muoversi calcolato e misurato, con quegli occhi che lo guardano — ora che Augusto non può mettersi al riparo, ora che non c’è nessun posto dove nascondersi, ora che tutto quello che prova è scoperto, davanti a lui —, lo attraversano e riescono a strapparlo pezzo per pezzo, fino a ridurlo ad un niente in confronto a quello che è Costantino.

Augusto non si è mai sentito così con nessuno, Augusto non ha mai provato niente di simile nella sua intera vita e c’è qualcosa in tutto questo che lo sconvolge e lo spaventa.

Per questo ad un certo punto scappa, per questo ad un certo punto fugge il più lontano possibile cercando un riparo dagli occhi di Costantino e dai sentimenti che gli agitano il cuore.

Ma nemmeno fuggire serve davvero a qualcosa: lo sguardo di Costantino lo segue ovunque, perfino quando Augusto si ritrova tra le foreste della Gallia in una delle tante campagne militari nelle quali è stato chiamato a servire e Costantino è a centinaia e centinaia di leghe di distanza. Lo sguardo di Costantino lo segue e lo trapassa e gli squarcia il petto e l’anima.

 

**viii.**

Augusto trova che ci sia qualcosa di profondamente sbagliato nel vedere Costantino senza gioielli, senza vestiti eleganti, senza i degni ornamenti che una regina meriterebbe — e decide che sarà lui a donargli quello che necessita, che sarà lui a renderlo una regina, che sarà lui a dargli tutto quello che Costantino merita e che non può avere. Non ha idea di come farà e la verità è che pensa che Costantino probabilmente non vorrebbe niente di simile, specialmente non dalle mani di un soldato che non sa fare nient’altro che combattere e fuggire davanti a ciò che non è guerra.

Lo rivede quasi tre anni dopo essere scomparso nel nulla, di nuovo nella stessa piazza di Roma, di nuovo in mezzo alla polvere, di nuovo a parlare di quello che ama davanti ad una piccola folla di giovani studenti — e Costantino non lo guarda quasi fino alla fine, quasi fino al momento in cui Augusto vorrebbe rinunciare e scivolare via nella vergogna che prova e che lo avvolge e lo riveste perfino meglio di quanto non abbia mai fatto il coraggio.

«Sei tornato» lo raggiunge invece la voce di Costantino, con una sfumatura che Augusto non riesce bene a cogliere e che un po’ lo spaventa e un po’ rianima il suo coraggio; «credevo che fosse successo qualcosa di terribile».

Augusto non sa bene cosa rispondere e tutto quello che riesce a fare è borbottare un _mi dispiace_ che un po’ lo fa vergognare; Costantino non gli lascia il tempo di pensare a qualcosa di meglio e lo abbraccia in un modo così tanto calmo e misurato da fare quasi paura.

 

**ix.**

«Com’è la guerra, Augusto?»

«Peggio di quanto tu possa immaginare».

«Però tu continui a combattere. Non è una critica, è solo una domanda».

«La guerra è terribile però in un certo senso io le appartengo. Non so fare nient’altro, Costantino, combattere e uccidere e sopravvivere è tutto quello che sono bravo a fare. È quello che ho imparato quando ero giovane ed è quello che ho sempre fatto fina da ragazzo. Non esiste altro al di fuori della guerra e della battaglia e del sangue e della sopravvivenza».

«Io penso che se tu volessi potrebbe esistere altro».

«Altro? Come cosa?»

«Una famiglia? Una vita felice, al sicuro, insieme a qualcuno che ami. Qualcosa che molte persone desiderano e che non riescono ad avere perché non trovano qualcuno che amano più di tutto il resto. È difficile trovare qualcuno che ti ami così tanto».

«Io non ho nessuno che mi ami così».

«Nemmeno io».

«Tu hai me. Io ti amo in quel modo».

«Anche tu hai me e anche io ti amo in quel modo».

«Non credevo che avrei mai sentito qualcuno usare queste parole. Non- non ho mai osato sperare che potessi essere tu ad amare uno come me».

«Ho amato ogni singolo aspetto di te, Augusto, e prima di ogni altra cosa ho amato il tuo sguardo e il tuo modo di esistere e di rubare ogni altro interesse nella mia esistenza».

«Prima di ogni altra cosa ho amato la tua voce e il tuo modo di esistere e di cambiarmi e di rendere la mia esistenza piena di significato».

 

**x.**

Costantino dorme al suo fianco con così tanta tranquillità che Augusto non può fare a meno di continuare a guardarlo fino a quando i suoi occhi quasi non si chiudono da soli — e anche a quel punto vorrebbe non dover mai smettere di osservarlo, vorrebbe essere una divinità solo per non avere bisogno di dormire e continuare a bearsi della sola esistenza di Costantino per il resto dell’eternità. Lo osserva con attenzione e si sforza di imprimere nella propria mente ogni singolo dettaglio, ogni singolo particolare del suo viso e del suo corpo per non dimenticare mai l’unica vera gioia della sua vita. Per non scordare nessun aspetto dell’uomo che ama.

Costantino sospira nel sonno e Augusto lo stringe un po’ più forte, beandosi del suo profumo e della morbidezza dei suoi capelli e di quella bellezza senza genere e senza fine. Augusto lo stringe un po’ più forte e sorride, forte della certezza di avergli dato tutto quello che poteva dargli, di averlo reso una regina davanti agli occhi di un uomo che lo ama come se fosse una sovrana, un’imperatrice, una divinità.

«Torna a dormire, amore mio» bisbiglia Costantino senza aprire gli occhi, sorprendendo Augusto come ha sempre saputo fare, spingendolo a sorridere e a baciarlo piano; «torna a dormire insieme a me» e Augusto sorride ancora di più, lo bacia con ancora più delicatezza e torna a chiedersi, come tante altre volte si è già chiesto, come possa aver meritato tanta gioia nella sua vita. 


	2. nude study in blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La prima volta che Costantino lo vede, Augusto ha i gomiti appoggiati sul legno scheggiato del tavolo di una bettola alla periferia di Bisanzio — e tutto in lui urla disperazione e voglia di affogare qualsiasi siano i suoi pensieri in vino pessimo.

**i.**

La prima volta che Costantino lo vede, Augusto ha i gomiti appoggiati sul legno scheggiato del tavolo di una bettola alla periferia di Bisanzio — e tutto in lui urla disperazione e voglia di affogare qualsiasi siano i suoi pensieri in vino pessimo.

Costantino lo osserva affascinato, come potrebbe osservare un esemplare di qualche animale esotico esibito al mercato. Come potrebbe osservare una di quelle splendide sete o di quei meravigliosi tessuti preziosi che non ha mai potuto e mai potrà permettersi — fino a quando Augusto non solleva la testa, forse sentendo quello sguardo su di sé, e lo fissa dritto negli occhi.

Costantino rimane immobile e in silenzio, cercando in tutti i modi di distogliere lo sguardo da lui e scoprendo di non riuscirci neanche per qualche secondo. Neanche quando è certo che Augusto lo stia guardando proprio per quel motivo; neanche quando si vergogna di essere stato colto in flagrante a comportarsi in quel modo.

Augusto ha la bellezza di un’anima tormentata e Costantino non può fare a meno di chiedersi quali siano i suoi pensieri, che cosa lo spinga a rifugiarsi in quel luogo tanto sporco e indecente, dove nemmeno il vino ha il sapore che dovrebbe avere e tutto quello che le labbra riescono ad assaggiare sono lacrime e rimpianti.

 

**ii**

La seconda volta è il proprietario della bettola — nonché il proprietario della vita di Costantino, che è costretto a passare ogni singola sera in quel luogo orribile, a rispondere agli ordini di quell’uomo altrettanto orribile — a decidere gli eventi della serata. Nota il modo in cui Augusto lo osserva, nota il suo non riuscire a distogliere lo sguardo e senza dire niente lo spinge tra le sue braccia, in modo che Costantino finisca seduto sulle sue gambe.

Augusto lo guarda per qualche istante senza capire, prima di scuotere la testa e biascicare che non vuole nessun orientale, quella sera. Costantino lo fissa suo malgrado e nei suoi occhi legge il desiderio che sale — e non comprende, non riesce a conciliare il suo rifiuto e il desiderio che scorre prepotente dentro l’uomo che ha di fronte. Augusto lo fa alzare, lo scosta forse un po’ troppo bruscamente da sé e Costantino si ritrova senza la minima idea di cosa fare.

Il suo sguardo annega negli occhi chiari di Augusto e la sua volontà di esistere viene sommersa pian piano dalla stanchezza che legge nell’uomo che ha di fronte. Improvvisamente sente la paura dentro di sé avvolgere tutti i suoi organi vitali e spirare come fumo nei suoi polmoni. Tutto quanto sparisce — tutto quanto scompare nel nulla — e davanti a lui rimane solo Augusto.

 

**iii.**

Sente come se fosse l’inizio di un’altra vita — una vita in cui tutto è un po’ più facile, una vita dove ha la possibilità di fare quello che desidera, una vita in cui non è costretto a vendersi per ripagare debiti che nemmeno sono suoi — lo sguardo di Augusto che, dopo la terza sera, si posa finalmente su di lui. Lo sente come se fossero le sue mani forti e callose, lo sente e sente le sue mani — ed è tutto nella sua mente eppure Costantino deve trattenersi dal sospirare — scendere dalla sua nuca lungo tutta la schiena fino a posarsi sui fianchi. Lo sente soffermarsi su di essi e scendere ancora di più fino a sfiorargli soltanto con la punta delle dita — e dunque a fermarsi soltanto per qualche singolo istante — le natiche. Lo sente come se Augusto fosse dietro di lui, premuto contro di lui. Lo sente come se Augusto l’avesse appena piegato su quel tavolo sporco di vino per spingersi contro di lui, per prenderlo senza fare domande — e non sa perché si senta così, non capisce che cosa l’abbia reso improvvisamente tanto folle. Forse è il vino che sa di lacrime e rimpianti e desiderio di una vita piena di attenzioni e amore e calore umano. Forse è solo solitudine che, lenta e costante, preme alla porta della sua anima per portarlo via.

 

**iv.**

La quarta sera Augusto accetta la proposta del proprietario della bettola e prende Costantino per un polso, portandolo senza domandare e senza alcun riguardo in una delle stanze del piano di sopra. Costantino trema nell’attesa di qualcosa che sotto sotto lo spaventa da morire, trema nell’attesa del momento in cui tutte le sue fantasie verranno spazzate via dalla crudeltà dell’ennesimo soldato — perché Augusto è un soldato, l’ha capito fin dal primo istante e ne ha avuto la conferma dalle voci degli altri avventori. Lo vede muoversi con la stessa durezza di una marcia militare, lo osserva prenderlo per i fianchi e buttarlo sul letto con la precisione e la forza che potrebbe riservare ad un nemico sul campo di battaglia, lo sente spalancargli le gambe e non può fare altro che chiudere gli occhi e aspettare il momento esatto in cui odierà Augusto come ha odiato tutti gli altri prima di lui, come odierà tutti gli altri che verrano poi.

Invece Augusto rimane immobile sopra di lui, le mani a stringerli le ginocchia per tenergli le gambe aperte, fino a quando qualcosa in lui sembra rompersi e Augusto si lascia scivolare sopra a Costantino, poggiando la testa contro il suo petto e rimanendo immobile ed in silenzio.

Passano le ore e nessuno dei due trova dentro di sé il coraggio di parlare.

 

**v.**

Il silenzio diventa, con il passare delle sere, l’unica costante del loro rapporto — se rapporto è il modo giusto per definire qualsiasi cosa succeda tra di loro. Costantino non ha idea di quale sia la parola giusta per descrivere quello che fanno e c’è una parte di lui che non riesce a non essere spaventata alla sola idea che non ci sia nessun modo per capire quello che succede — una definizione, di solito, è un buon modo per cominciare a comprendere un fenomeno.

Augusto torna tutte le sere, paga tutte le sere i pochi _solidi_ al proprietario della bettola e tutte le sere prende Costantino per mano e lo conduce in una delle stanze.

Ogni volta si ripete quello che è successo la prima notte: Augusto lo stringe tra le proprie braccia, lo blocca sotto di sé, si spinge tra le sue gambe e sembra sempre sul punto di prenderlo — e si ferma, poi, si ferma proprio nel momento in cui tutte le speranze di Costantino cominciano a cedere, si ferma e lo guarda negli occhi e qualcosa in lui sembra spezzarsi.

Si ferma, lo guarda negli occhi e si lascia andare sul suo petto, lasciando che Costantino lo stringa e gli accarezzi i capelli e addormentandosi così dopo ore e ore di silenzi.

 

**vi.**

Succede una sera che Augusto provi davvero a prenderlo, tenti in qualche modo di portare avanti quell’atto che nessuno dei due desidera — non in quel modo, non con quelle premesse, non con le conseguenze che potrebbe avere. Augusto lo stringe e lo blocca sotto di sé e lo bacia e Costantino avverte la fame in quel bacio, la smania di trovare qualcosa in cui affogare quello che sente dentro — e Costantino capisce più di quanto non abbia mai capito prima, perché è esattamente quello che prova lui, perché non c’è nulla che capisca più del desiderio di liberarsi di quello che si agita dentro di lui. È certo che il momento sia giunto — il momento in cui odierà Augusto come tutti gli altri, il momento in cui finalmente potrà ricominciare ad odiare anche se stesso — eppure c’è una parte di lui che quasi spera che Augusto lo stia per fare. Se è questo che gli serve, se è questo che necessita per andare avanti con il dolore — qualsiasi esso sia — che prova nella sua esistenza, Costantino potrebbe quasi essere felice nell’aiutarlo. Se fotterlo su quel letto sfasciato e quei pochi cuscini squarciati è la soluzione ai problemi della sua anima, Costantino è felice di aiutarlo.

Per la prima volta da anni, per la prima volta da quando è proprietà di un altro uomo, Costantino vorrebbe concedersi liberamente a qualcuno — con dolore, sì, con sofferenza, sì, ma liberamente.

Augusto finisce per guardarlo più intensamente di quanto non abbia mai fatto e bisbiglia qualcosa che Costantino non comprende — qualcosa che somiglia ad un _ti ho già conosciuto_ — prima di crollare di nuovo sul suo petto e abbandonarsi ad un pianto che Costantino non comprende.

 

**vii.**

Dopo quasi due settimane, Costantino ha smesso quasi del tutto di temere che Augusto possa effettivamente fargli male: si sente strano, come se qualcosa non fosse al posto giusto, come se qualcosa davanti a lui fosse troppo sfocato per poterlo vedere con la chiarezza necessaria. Augusto continua a tornare, continua a pagare per passare la notte con lui, continua a spendere tutti i suoi soldi per dormire sul petto di Costantino e rimanere in silenzio.

Costantino non osa chiedere, non ha il coraggio di domandare ad Augusto quali siano i suoi pensieri — e quale sia il sapore del vino nella sua bocca, se avverta più il retrogusto delle lacrime o quello dei rimpianti o perfino quello della violenza. Non osa chiedere e non domanda mai, fino a quando non è lo stesso Augusto a fare una semplice domanda: «come ti chiami?»

«Costantino» è l’unica risposta che riesce a dare, l’unica che dovrebbe dare mentre dentro di sé si agitano mille domande diverse, mille desideri che non sa spiegarsi.

«Ti ho sognato, Costantino» risponde Augusto, senza poi aggiungere altro. Costantino non capisce e rimane in silenzio, lasciando che per l’ennesima volta Augusto si addormenti sul suo petto, tra le sue braccia, nella tranquillità pesante e pieno di dolore.  
  


 

**viii.**

«Ti ho sognato, Costantino» ripete Augusto per notti e notti, per settimane e settimane, e Costantino non trova mai il coraggio di chiedere che cosa voglia dire quella frase. Ha paura della risposta, teme più di ogni altra cosa che quella situazione già tanto precaria possa mutare ancora — non sa come comportarsi adesso, non ha idea di quello che stia succedendo adesso e la sola idea che possa diventare più complicato ancora lo spaventa da morire.

Per questo rimane in silenzio e non risponde a quell’affermazione che sa di domanda, per questo gli prende piano il viso tra le mani e lo bacia con tutta la delicatezza di cui è capace, guidandolo e rassicurandolo e tenendolo al sicuro dai suoi stessi pensieri.

Apre le gambe tremando, conducendolo tra di esse, mostrandogli e mostrando a se stesso un modo completamente nuovo di fare quello stesso atto che per tutta la sua vita ha disprezzato — e Augusto sospira a bassa voce, gli stringe i fianchi con quelle mani grandi e ruvide, lo spinge sotto di sé con una delicatezza del tutto nuova e, allo stesso tempo, con l’impetuosità di cui Costantino ha bisogno.

Lo prende piano, gli scivola dentro con fatica e lentezza e Costantino si aggrappa alle sue spalle, chiudendo gli occhi e trovando il tempo di abituarsi tra gli attimi in cui Augusto rimane immobile, con lo sguardo fisso, come se aspettasse qualcosa.

«Ti ho sognato, Costantino» ripete Augusto e Costantino rimane di nuovo in silenzio, pregandolo di non dire più nulla con lo sguardo, supplicandolo di continuare e non parlare di qualcosa che potrebbe rovinare quel breve attimo di pace dell’anima.

 

**ix.**

«Com’è la guerra, Augusto?»

«Peggio di quanto tu possa immaginare».

«È per questo che hai smesso di combattere? Vorrei capirti meglio».

«La guerra è terribile però in un certo senso io le appartengo — voglio smettere ma non potrò mai smettere davvero del tutto. Non so fare nient’altro, Costantino, combattere e uccidere e sopravvivere è tutto quello che sono bravo a fare. È quello che ho imparato quando ero giovane ed è quello che ho sempre fatto fina da ragazzo. Non esiste altro al di fuori della guerra e della battaglia e del sangue e della sopravvivenza».

«La vita è fatta così, è così anche per me e non ho bisogno di un nemico per vivere ogni giorno la mia guerra e le mie battaglie».

«Ti ho sognato, Costantino. Ti ho conosciuto in un altro mondo, in un altro tempo».

«Credi davvero che sia possibile?»

«Tu eri felice, io ero un soldato ma ero felice. Non ero rotto. Tu non eri rotto».

«Esiste un mondo, un tempo in cui stiamo bene?»

«Eravamo insieme. Tu mi amavi. Io credo che esista».

«Mi basta a compensare tutto quello che non ho ora».

«Davvero ti basta?»

«No. Non davvero. Ma non abbiamo alternative, questo è il mondo e il tempo in cui dobbiamo vivere — e non c’è modo di fuggire. Dimmi perché mi amavi».

«Prima di ogni altra cosa ho amato la tua voce e il tuo modo di esistere e di cambiarmi e di rendere la mia esistenza piena di significato».

«Raccontami perché ti amavo».

«Non l’ho mai capito davvero. Per un miracolo, immagino».

 

**x.**

Costantino non piange quando Augusto scompare e non torna più: piangere sarebbe inutile e insensato, piangere lo farebbe soltanto stare peggio e non cambierebbe nulla nella sua esistenza. Non ha mai pensato che la sua vita potesse cambiare davvero — a volte le cose sono destinate a rimanere uguali, a volte non c’è nulla che si possa fare per cambiare perfino gli aspetti peggiori. Non ha mai pensato che la sua vita potesse cambiare davvero e non l’ha mai desiderato con così tanta intensità come nei momenti in cui Augusto era con lui.

Augusto se ne va senza dire addio, lascia per sempre quel posto orribile senza che nessuno tranne Costantino se ne accorga, fugge da Bisanzio senza lasciarsi indietro nulla. Non lascia indietro un cuore sofferente come qualcosa prova a suggerire a Costantino, non lascia indietro un cuore spezzato come malignamente suggerisce il proprietario della taverna, no: Augusto se ne va portandosi dietro tutto quello che aveva a Bisanzio. Augusto se ne va portandosi dietro anche il cuore di Costantino — che non soffre più, no. Non sente più nulla.


End file.
